Under the Moonlight of Rain
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Aoshi wakes up from a bad nightmare of having to choose between dropping his kodachi or allowing Misao to die. As he awakes to refresh himself, he has Misao at his very side worrying for him once more.


__

Usual disclaimers apply…

****

Under the Moonlight of Rain

It was dark and humid throughout Kyoto. All the doors where open in the Aoiya, the occupants praying in their sleeps for a cool breeze. All was quiet but one person soon broke the silence. A low but very masculine mumble escaped his usually quiet lips. His door was closed shielding himself away from the other Oniwabanshuu but the shutters from his window were open, as he too hoped for a cool breeze. He shifted slightly, turning onto his back, his sleeping yukata parting slightly, showing many scars. His usually expressionless face had changed. An eyebrow twitched, then scrunched up in worry and concern. His mind plagued with a dream. 

µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ BEGIN DREAM µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ 

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky. Thick clouds obscuring the view of the stars. A lone figure stood on a high bridge looking at his pitiful reflection in his kodachi blade. He doubted whether or not he'd ever seen his face expression change. It was always like this, always impassive, always unchanging. His trench coat blew in the cold breeze. The water below the high bridge would be deathly cold and Aoshi doubted he'd survive if he fell in. His eyes narrowed, his ninja skills sensing a presence coming closer. He turned around his kodachi blade pressed against a bandit's throat. The bandits eyes had widen not thinking he would have been detected. He was after all one of the best, but compared to the man standing on the railing of the bridge, he was a mere amateur. 

"You are Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshuu are you not?" The bandit had spoken looking up into cold eyes. Aoshi said nothing the only movement being the tightening of his hand around his kodachi handle. The bandit looked down, the moonlight reflecting on the clean and very sharp blade as he felt a small trickle of his blood drip down his neck.

"Aa, the famous kodachi I have heard of. Do you not know who I am Shinomori Aoshi?"

"I have no time for scum like you!" Aoshi spoke back his voice never wavering the slightest.

"Lay down your sword." The bandit spoke, his voice edging with anger, his hand twitching slightly at the handle of his own sword, as he had not drawn it yet.

"Why would I be so careless as to do such a thing? Furthermore I do not take orders from the likes of you!"

"Aa, but we have something you would be quite interested in." Aoshi narrowed his eyes as the bandit in front of him waved a small signal indicating others to come out of hiding. Aoshi's eyes scanned the area hearing the sound of four pairs of feet and a female voice, a very angry female voice.

"Let go of me you bastards!" Aoshi's eyes widened when he discovered the female was Misao. The three men came out of the shadows, walking up the bridge and holding a kicking Misao. They were far away from any civilization so she did not attempt to scream. It would be pointless after all even she knew that. They were smart, but stupid for picking on an Oniwabanshuu ninja. Aoshi's nightmare had come true. Misao was held captive as they used her as bait to try and kill him. 

"As I said before Shinomori, lay down your sword. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the pretty thing now would we?" Aoshi glanced his eyes over towards Misao and he watched, his anger rising completely, as the third bandit who was not holding her withdrew his sword cutting open her ninja shirt revealing her bound breasts. She had gasped and stomped on one of the bandits feet, trying to break free but a whimper left her lips as she was slapped hard across the face. Aoshi's hand twitched seeing this.

"Let her go and I shall drop my sword."

"NO! AOSHI-SAMA DON'T DO IT!" Another whimper left her lips as she was slapped across the other cheek. 

"Do you take me for a fool! DROP YOUR SWORD! Last chance Shinomori!" Aoshi bowed his head, his mind was in turmoil. As soon as he heard another shriek leave Misao's lips at being slapped again he threw his kodachi; it clattered to the concrete bridge, very close to Misao and the three bandits. 

"Let her go." Aoshi's voice was full of hatred, his cold eyes staring straight into the bandit below him.

"DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEE!" Aoshi's head jerked up hearing Misao's cry as the bandit had moved closer, his hands roaming over her shivering body. In a blink of an eye Aoshi unsheathed his smaller kodachi throwing it towards the bandit at lightning speed. It embedded into his neck, the bandit falling backwards dead. Aoshi however let out a painful grunt, completely surprised as he had forgotten about the bandit below him in his utter rage at what was happening to Misao. She had screamed his name in complete horror not truly believing in what she was seeing. Aoshi's gloved hands wrapped around the blade that was now sticking through his lower abdomen going straight through and coming out his back.

"You're a foolish man Shinomori!" An evil grin crossed over Aoshi's lips as he stared down at the bandit, whose hand was still on the handle of his sword, which was still inside him.

"Aa, but that is where you are wrong. You see it was merely a distraction. Four men is hard to beat when it is just Misao, but three, three is very simple for her." The bandit turned around in utter surprise hearing Misao's battle cry. She had already killed the two bandits that held her; her kunai's sticking into their chest and necks. She had bent down picking up Aoshi's kodachi and she swung it with full force, tears spilling from her ocean-blue eyes. She had decapitated the bandit, his head rolling down the curved bridge. His body had jerked slightly and fell to the ground, the sword being yanked out of Aoshi. Aoshi grunted once more at the feeling of the sword being pulled from his body. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He lost his footing, unable to hold his now heavy body and he toppled over the edge of the bridge.

"AOSHI-SAMA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misao had screamed. She still held his larger kodachi as she grabbed his smaller one from the dead bandit's neck and she began running down the bridge and towards the pathway that led towards the river's edge. 

Aoshi gasped, swallowing a mouth full of water, as he finally plummeted into the cold water. He could hear faint screaming, but he had no strength, his body was tired and so he sank deeper into the dark water.

__

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Misao…for always caring for me…" Aoshi had spoken inside himself, the moonlight fading as he sank to the bottom. Blood seeped from his two fatal wounds. It was too late. He had no more air to breathe, no more life to live and no more Misao to see…

__

"I didn't even tell her…how much I cared…how much I love, loved her…" Was Aoshi's last thoughts as his eyes closed forever…

µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ END DREAM µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ 

Aoshi gasped loudly, sitting up in his futon, his chest heaving as he awoke from his dream, his nightmare. He was soaked with sweat and his sleeping yukata was parted but clung to his upper body. Aoshi's hand instinctively pressed against his lower abdomen and he bent his head looking down, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as there were no holes in him, no blood seeping out. Aoshi stood up, his yukata falling from his shoulders and arms as he stumbled slightly towards his door. He silently opened it, the dream still very much present in his mind. To him it had felt so real and he moved downstairs and slid open the back shoji door not evening noticing the figure that sat in the shadows looking worriedly at him. He stumbled slightly on the three steps leading into the garden. He moved over towards the well, his knees buckling in weakness as he fell to the grass bed his body slumping against the well. Aoshi opened his eyes looking at his distraught reflection in the water as the moonlight shone brightly. Aoshi's hands found there way into the water as he cupped some splashing it over his face and into his hair. He did this numerous times as though wanting this to stop him from thinking about the visions in his dream. He brushed his wet hands through his damp hair spiking it up and looked into the rippling water. Pictures from his memories of a young Misao growing up filtered there way over the rippling water taking his reflection away. There were many of her smiling happily or crying as she had scrapped her knee or received some sort of cut from something she wasn't suppose to touch. There were other ones of her playing and training with him, Hannya, Beshimi, Shijuksho and Hyotokko. Aoshi closed his eyes for a second and then opened them up staring at a reflection of an older Misao as though she was staring at him. His hand moved up, and over the rim of the well, moving closer to this reflection as though he wanted to touch it.

"Misao…" Aoshi whispered and to his horror, the reflection blinked, a slight pink tinge forming over her cheeks, her pink lips parting as she spoke back looking down at him with worried eyes.

"Aoshi-sama are you okay?" Misao had squatted down, her worrying for him becoming known as she placed her hand in the water grabbing his. Aoshi tensed in unease at being found. He was in such an unfamiliar emotional state that he hated the fact he hadn't even sensed another presence outside and that this presence was partially of why he was like this. He pulled his hand free from the water and soon spoke, making sure he was his usual emotionless self again.

"I'm fine Misao, go to bed."

"But Aoshi-sama, what I saw…"

"I said go to bed!" Aoshi spoke more forcefully interrupting Misao. He felt her stiffen beside him. He was never this rude to her, not even when she were a child and he watched as Misao splashed her hand in the water defeated and she stood up running back towards the Aoiya. Aoshi turned to look over his shoulder, Misao's long plait swinging behind her as she raced into the Aoiya and up the stairs towards her room her heart breaking once more. Aoshi placed his hands over his eyes as his own voice rushed through his mind; _I never want to see your face again. _He was so mean, so heartless towards her, in his distraught manner at what had happened to the others. Aoshi stood up making his way into the Aoiya, and took the stairs two at a time and stood in front of Misao's closed door. He slid it silently open, the moonlight seeping in through her open window. Misao sat on her futon facing the door, but her head was bent, her shoulders slouched and she was sniffling slightly. 

"Aoshi-sama no baka! Baka, baka, baka! I was only trying to help. Why won't you let me help you?" Misao had been mumbling to herself, but Aoshi heard all her words. After all he was a spy, and that was one of his specialties. He stepped inside, closing the door without a sound and observed as Misao took a deep breath, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and eyes.

"Gomen nasai Misao…" Aoshi whispered and kneeled on the wooden floor in front of her. She shrieked in surprise at seeing he was in her room. He watched as Misao bit her lip, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she looked up at him.

"H-How long have you been in my room?" Aoshi cast his eyes down looking at Misao's hands. She clutched them together in nervousness.

"Awhile… How come you did not detect my presence Misao?" Aoshi had whispered back his eyes focusing back on hers. He watched as Misao pulled a face, her cheeks changing colour as she began to blush as she bowed her head, whispering back her weak reply.

"Don't be stupid Aoshi-sama. You know I was too distracted in my own thoughts. Thoughts that are always about…you…" Aoshi stared silently at Misao. In the beginning he was her guardian, helping her grow up, helping her train and play games with her as well as pulling tricks on the others, but now, he didn't know what he was. What she had said to him just then warmed his heart in a way he was not used to. She thought of him constantly and he had no idea of what to say to that. He had missed ten years of her life, a decade, a lifetime. He had left to seek out the title of the strongest not thinking of the consequences of what it would do to her. She would have cried many nights wanting him and the others to be home with her, wanting to be wrapped up in his embrace and wanting to be loved and taken care of forever. She would still cry to this day, as he had walked into her room seeing her silent tears. Aoshi never thanked her for staying with him, for caring for him but most of all for changing him, for making him care again. Before Aoshi knew what was happening, the same with Misao he had moved closer, his arms opening up and encircling Misao in his embrace pulling her closer towards him. She had gasped in surprise but she never pulled away, her head resting on his bare chest just under his chin and her arms wrapping around his waist, her short nails digging into his richly tanned skin, holding him close never wanting to let go. Aoshi had relaxed, as did Misao there bodies molding against each other's as though they fit together like this naturally.

"I'm sorry Misao, for making you cry." Aoshi bent his head, looking down at Misao to see her eyes were closed and a small smile etched on her lips, her tears and sadness completely forgotten. A smirk was on Aoshi's lips now. He knew Misao was enjoying this. After all how many times had she dreamed of this day and now it finally had happened. She had every right to be happy.

"It's okay Aoshi-sama. I forgive you…for everything…" Aoshi let out a shuddered breath hearing Misao say this. She had tightened her arms around him, never wanting this moment to end. Misao was finally in her Aoshi-sama's arms.

"What happened Aoshi-sama? Did you have a nightmare or something? I've never seen you so…scared…" Aoshi closed his eyes coming to terms with that one word Misao had whispered into his chest. She was uncertain about saying that word to him thinking he was going to take it back or make up some excuse to cover up the truth, but he knew that's exactly what he felt.

"I died…" Aoshi spoke, looking out the window, noticing a light rain had begun but the moon still shone brightly into the room. The rain pattered softly against the rooftop of the Aoiya, a cool breeze blowing in through the window and Aoshi and Misao sighed contently together at the cool change in weather. Misao giggled in Aoshi's arms and Aoshi smiled down at her wrapping his arms more securely around her wanting her to feel snuggled in his embrace.

"Tell me…" It wasn't a demand it was a shy request and Aoshi closed his eyes, the visions flashing through his mind as he told Misao what happened.

"I was standing on this bridge, the water was far below it. I was looking at my sorrowful reflection in my kodachi blade. I was alone but soon there was someone else with me. I placed my kodachi against the man's throat. He was a bandit who I did not know of, but he knew me. He was there to kill me as he kept telling me to lay down my kodachi. I didn't and soon I was persuaded to it. They had you. They kidnapped you to use you as bait so they could defeat me. Two bandits were holing you while another stood in front of you, cutting your shirt open. You were hit a few times as well. I couldn't stand that, my anger was rising as I was not controlling it too well at the way you were being hurt because of me. I was completely lost; I didn't know what to do. You told me not to drop my sword and yet I was telling myself that I should because you were being harmed. When I heard you shriek again I threw my sword down in defeat not wanting you to be hurt in any way. The bandit had begun to…touch you…and that angered me even more. I threw my smaller kodachi at him and he fell down dead, but I was too late to react, too slow as I was stabbed through my lower abdomen. It hurt but there was little I could do anymore. I was a distraction so you could get free and you ended up killing them in utter rage, tears spilling down your cheeks at seeing I was hurt. I had lost my footing and I plummeted into the water. It was so cold, so icy; it was as though I was drowning in myself because of the way I had been acting towards you and the others. I was so tired and so weak that I couldn't even swim to the surface. I kept sinking further down into the cold depths of the water. My life was over and I didn't even thank you for staying by my side."

"I'll always be by your side Aoshi-sama." Misao had mumbled holding him closer. Aoshi closed his eyes feeling better about having spoken to her about this. His heart was light, his shoulders not so tense anymore. Perhaps it would be a smart idea for him to tell her about his other nightmares of seeing Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho dying in front of his eyes protecting him. However, Aoshi was soon pulled from his thoughts as he snapped his eyes open looking at Misao. Her ocean-blue eyes were closed off to him, her moist soft lips pressed softly to his. His heartbeat sped up at this contact his hands dropping away from Misao as they slumped at his sides. He was completely and utterly unprepared for this. He watched as Misao pulled away her hands moving over her lips, her eyes now open wide and glistening with tears.

"Oh no…" Aoshi had heard her murmur quietly. Her arms now wrapped around her petite form trying to stop her shaking as she bent her head down in sadness and heartache. Aoshi's heart broke and he began yelling inside himself for making Misao cry once more. He did not want that to happen. Aoshi fisted his hands; a determined looked crossing over his hardened features as he moved closer, now kneeling on Misao's soft futon and directly in front of her. For a man full of composure he wasn't like that now. His hands shook as they rose, cupping Misao's face and turning her head up. He was brushing her tears away his blue-green eyes softening finally showing Misao an emotion she knew had been locked up within him for a long time. 

"I'm sorry for not reacting as fast as you had hoped for Misao…" Aoshi whispered, his lips lowering and softly covering hers. She gasped in surprise and happiness, her arms wrapping around his upper chest holding him close. The kiss was not as passionate as he had hoped for, but then this was all new to the both of them. He pulled away watching Misao's eyes flutter open as she stared up at him, her lips pinker then usual and swollen too. Aoshi noticed as Misao traced a few fingers over her lips, her eyes never leaving his as they radiated love and happiness at him.

"What?" Aoshi whispered and Misao placed a beautiful smile on her face making it glow in the moonlit room as she spoke to him.

"It tingles Aoshi-sama." He shook his head hearing this and spoke back his hands cupping Misao's shoulders.

"We'll have none of that Misao."

"What do you mean Aoshi-sa-" Misao was cut off as Aoshi pressed his lips to hers once more stopping her from saying the honorific. She moaned her lips returning the kiss, her hands cupping the back of his head running her fingers through his silky hair. Aoshi pulled away quickly, before loosing the rest of his control and kissed Misao palm and stood up looking down at her.

"Oyasumi nasai Misao-mine." A small smile spread over his lips as Misao blushed at hearing him say this to her. She stood up walking him to her door and he opened it up, but turned around to look at her once more wanting to remember this night and the way she looked before moving off to the closure of his own room.

"Oyasumi nasai Aoshi-sa-" Misao's lips were stopped again, as Aoshi passionately kissed her his hands cupping the back of her head. He hated the way she kept saying 'sama'. He pulled away savoring the softness of Misao lips and opened his eyes looking down at her and spoke again.

"I said I'll have none of this 'lord' business Misao." He watched a smile cross Misao's lips. His eyebrow rose as she stood on tiptoes, her arms wrapping around his neck and she pressed her body close to his. Her shimmering eyes gazed into his, her hands pulling his head down, her lips brushing lightly over his and she spoke back reasoning with him.

"But, if I keep saying that, I know full well you're going to kiss me." Aoshi did kiss her then, but pulled away and spoke back, his hand brushing over Misao's right cheek.

"You need not say that to get a reaction out of me Misao. Just ask me and I'll be happy to comply." A light chuckle left his lips when a blush crept over her cheeks. He watched as she stepped away and he turned around as she had moved around him. His eyebrows rose in shock as she closed her bedroom door turning her back to it looking at him.

"Then stay with me Aoshi. Stay with me tonight and all the nights after this one." Her voice was a whisper but the look in her eyes showed him that she would not take no for an answer. She had finally got him to open up to her and to kiss her for that matter and there was no way she was letting him go anymore. Aoshi stepped backwards and turned around without a word moving over to Misao's futon. He wasn't really ignoring her he was trying to compose himself on what might happen this night. He cursed himself silently about thinking like that and soon descended to the floor climbing into Misao's futon and looking over at the doorway, his head propped up in his left arm. She was still standing at the doorway and he could see the surprise on her face from the moonlight reflecting on her elegant features. He watched as she moved towards him, almost in slow-motion and to his utter amazement he watched Misao's hands grab the hem of her sleeping yukata and guide it up and over her head, letting it drop silently to the floor. His blue-green eyes were wide, showing how much he was dumbfounded at her slight action. She was breathtaking to look at like this and she climbed into the futon as well, her bare chest coming in contact with his lower chest area as she placed her head under his chin. Aoshi's right arm instinctively wrapped around her body, his hand pressing down flat on her warm skin loving the silky smooth feeling.

"Why…did you do that Misao?" Aoshi murmured into her hair and soon Misao rose her head, her eyes looking up into his, a smile on her face as she answered his question.

"I thought it unfair you were the only one half dressed. I thought this would make you feel more comfortable."

"Misao, you are exposing more then me." Aoshi looked down at Misao as she shook her head and he watched as she traced one of his scars with her delicate fingers and then her lips replaced them kissing the scar she had traced her fingers over.

"No you are wrong Aoshi, you are exposing something that is very much private to you. Does that mean…you do not like what you see?" Misao had whispered against his neck, making sure he could hear her every word. She shrieked slightly as Aoshi turned over, pulling her under him. Her blue eyes were wide staring into his darkened ones. 

"I never said any such thing Misao." Her lips parted, as Aoshi pressed his bare chest closer to hers, evoking a moan from the young woman under him. A lecherous smile crossed over Aoshi's face for a split second and soon his lips were against hers again. Her hands had lifted up, one going around his shoulders holding him close as she loved the skin on skin contact between them. Her other hand pressed his head closer, wanting his lips harder against hers. Aoshi pulled away, watching as Misao's chest heaved under his as she gasped for air. Her cheeks were slightly darker then normal but she looked magnificent. Aoshi trailed his lips over Misao's cheek and then down her neck, one of his hands roaming down her side eliciting small shivers from her. Misao's short nails dug into his shoulders and she spoke in a shy whisper, blurting out her feeling s for the man on top of her.

"A-Aoshi, Aishiteru forever…" Aoshi stopped what he was doing, opening his eyes and leaned back on his left arm so he could look down at Misao. A small smile crossed over his lips as her eyes were closed as though mortified at what she had spoken. Aoshi kissed her lips softly and Misao responded back, her eyes opening up to stare at him.

"Aishiteru forever as well Misao-mine." Aoshi had whispered against her lips. Tears ridiculously fell from Misao's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Aoshi's shoulders hugging him closely, while crying happily into his muscled chest. Unknown to Aoshi and Misao a figure stood outside the door listening to their every word. His eyes gleamed happily as he did a silent dance of victory at finally hearing them reveal their love for each other. The elder man stroked his beard, walking back to his room already planning a wedding for the two lovers in the Aoiya.

The End.

Author's Notes: Ah, finally! I wrote it in like three hours. This had been bugging me all last week and now I finally decided to right it, having a little break from Under the Cherry Tree. Don't panic, chapter 10 is in the making right now…about half a page though… *hehehe* laughs nervously. Anywho I gues I best be off, lotta thinking to do for chapter 10, actually it's mainly Aoshi and his thoughts, as he's back in Kyoto…but that's all I'm saying… BYE! Noa J 


End file.
